Innocent Guise, Evil lurks
by alexiaashford2
Summary: The story of Yuna's pilgramage and the meeting of two people, Ida, the daughter of Virgil Sparda of devil may cry and Auron, the lone wolf guardian , she joins their epic adventure to set her father's soul free of sins prison.
1. Prologue Life of a Onna Hime

Disclaimer: NO I don't own auron's beautiful arse, NO I don't own final fantasy or any chars, it is the blessed squaresoft who has bestowed it upon me. Thank Yevon. And to Capcom, yes, those people who never e-mail me, I do not own you wonderful game of devil may cry ..  
  
Ratings: Rated for Sexual interaction ( mmmm yummy ^^;; ) some strong language ( tho I refrain myself form doing so IRL.) and violence ( all that good stuff: blood , guts, Etc,)  
  
Prologue- Life of a Onna Hime.  
  
Her life, a strange world of darkness, pain, and death; without stop, an endless circle, for which had wrapped a hardened thorn like reminder around her heart. She was born like many others who came into this world, born of original sin, or maybe much darker dwellings of that. This infant, born of the half demon known as Virgil, the noble dark knight of hell, brother to a world savior, Dante and fathered by no less than the legendary warrior, Sparda. Her mother, oh yes, full demon at heart and at soul, lust craved her every action she was corrupted as most demons bore that naturally.  
Born in the depths of the agonizing splintering hell to which all demons were born, the underworld, Ida, this child whom was evil by nature, yet innocent in her appearance. She had been tortured by the battleling her parents once had, fights by fights by fights, her father had brutally beaten her mother in front of the ever present child, which soon affected Ida, and for the rest of her life she lived in fear and hate. Her parents had soon gotten together after all the fighting and they had taken the time machine Virgil had found with his brother on some exploratory mission.  
With the press of a button they were off, sent flying high and far to unknown places through the ripple of time, diving between worlds. They, the Sparda family, had landed to some place far, distant; a peaceful twinkle in the skies of Spira had now filled their vision. Yes, they had landed on the planet of Spira, a strange world surrounded by Yevon much as earth was with Catholicism, and magical powers of kinds they had not even dared to think of before.  
They settled in a small cottage in the small village of Alexandria. The cottage they had filled was quiet, with the smell of lilac from the forest around it, teaming with the peaceful purring of chocobos and other such creatures like moogles and pireflies, the house itself was not perfect of course. The house itself was a dull gray much like the darkness of the demon essence, there was dark curtains over the windows concealing them, the Sparda family, in darkness and there was undesirable vines crawling up the side of the house. The inside of the house was not so poorly made, it was of a beautiful, deep, and exquisite Victorian look, the living room and dining room both decorated with dark reds, blues and old furniture. Her father had quickly adapted to life in Spira taking on the role as guardian, and his love, Damia, sadly had passed away giving birth to their 3rd child. Virgil was devastated darkness overcoming his now heartfelt soul. Their bodies had moved on but not their hearts, Virgil still was the loving father Ida had always knew but at only he age of 16, her father had left to help with the pilgrimage of Braska a friend summoner who had granted Virgil his guidance. She never saw him again, and then 10 years later.  
  
Authors note: heeeeeey review on the pro. so I can write more, even though I have the whole story line written out and stuff.Oo;;; Ummmm and a note on the rating thingy, its rated for later chapters, this will be a long story. 


	2. Part 1 Good? Evil? Neutral?

Disclaimer: NO I don't own auron's beautiful arse, NO I don't own final fantasy or any chars, it is the blessed squaresoft who has bestowed it upon me. Thank Yevon. And to Capcom, yes, those people who never e-mail me, I do not own you wodnerful game of devil may cry ..  
  
Ratings: Rated for Sexual interaction ( mmmm yummy ^^;; ) some strong language ( tho I refrain myself form doing so IRL.) and violence ( all that good stuff: blood , guts, Etc,)  
  
PART 1- Good? Evil? Neutral?  
  
Ida walked out the door of the small apartment and with a deep unspoken tiredness, she stretched her arms forth above her head, stretching the stiffened muscles in her arms while letting out a slow yawn. She had been delighted to be informed of the blitzball game today at the stadium; Ida loved blitzball, and she had mastered it.  
  
She was off, even without the slightest worry. She had decided to go to the café to satisfy the intensifying growl her stomach was making. She had arrived there and walked to the counter of the plainly decorated area, with a few round tables and benches and a simple red; the color of the walls.  
  
She looked at the bartender who was dressed in amazingly bright, unmatched clothing, with a choppy gray beard; he let up warm a smile "miss? What'll it be?" He asked politely. There was an Al Bhedish accent to his scratchy voice "just a glass of sake." Ida smiled in return. The politeness of the words of two people, who had never met before, was amazing. It was just simply amazing how humans were, Ida thought.  
  
She noticed a man standing in the brightness of one arched window; the light shaded his rough, battle-worn features. He wore a red piece of clothing, maybe a cloak? And around his neck lay a collar blocking the vulnerability of his mouth. He had a bottle latched on to his large belt, stretching almost the length of his waist and a set of prayer beads hung from his belt.  
  
Strangely, he kept his right arm tucked comfortably into his cloak, letting a sleeve hang loosely. Resting at his side lay a katana, a huge, heavy looking blade, probably stained with the blood of fiends-he must be a warrior monk.  
  
Her father had once showed her one of those massive things, only the strongest physically could wield that power. After she allowed her eyes to examine the lower half of the creature they had slowly risen coming to the features of his face.  
  
He looked as if in his late 40's, streaks of gray in his dull raven hair. His skin was smooth, from what she could see. His imperfections, if he had any, where no where to be seen, except that one large scar traveling from his chin to nearly his hairline, it looked as if it was a painful reminder, something one remembered for the rest of their life.  
  
This scar closed his eye, as if it was no longer functioning properly. He stood there so silent, so calm, so still and she wondered for a split second, what he was thinking about, to be so still---  
  
She heard the Al Bhedish voice ring in her ear drawing her attention, shifting her head back to the bartender "Here you go." he seemed to have repeated his self a second time. His wrinkled hand slid the full glass of sake to her, over the polished oak counter. Grasping it in her hands, she reluctantly brought it to her lips for a sweet taste, letting the sake slide through her parted lips and burn down her throat.  
  
She had drank nearly all of the glass in one sipping, hissing air through her teeth, grimacing from the stinging sensation brought on by the wine.  
  
Her eyes closed, she felt whisping air brush past her, causing the tiny, invisible, blonde hairs to rise, the sound of weight pressing on the bench beside her. Her eyes alone had in an instinctive motion, drew to the figure beside her. It was the man she was overlooking before, his head drawn down into the cave of his collar; he looked tired.  
  
She kept her thoughts quiet and her words silenced as she slid her empty glass forward, hissing over the smooth counter. She looked at the bartender "scuse me.more sake, 2 glasses." "Sure you can handle it miss?" "Just try me!" She barked and he let off a slightly annoying, loud chuckle and went to retrieve the drinks.  
  
Looking through the corner of her eye, at the red shrouded man beside her, she noticed his mouth was slightly twitching into a smirk. The bartender slid back to the counter, placing the two full glasses of sake in front of her face. Her face lit up with a smile, curving her nimble fingers around it and began to chug the full glass. " Can I help you?" Turning his attention to the man next to the blonde woman, the man tilted his head at the bartender "No, no thank you." "Very well sir, call me if you need anything."  
  
The bartender turned going in the back area and the mysterious man said nothing, lowering his maimed face into the shadow of the thick, light-gray, buckled collar.  
  
It was game time! Ida had taken a seat in the large, crowded stadium, full of screaming fans and hollering blitzball junkies. The seat squeaked as her weight had planted itself. Men, women, and children of all ages, screaming, and ready to watch the game. Blurs of colored dots in the far away stands, moving like little ants, seen through the gigantic glass orb in the middle of the stadium.  
  
The orb began to fill with clear blue water; it was amazing. Her eyes wandered to the left of the glass orb that was diminishing in water. Her eyes caught the site of maester Mika, the retired leader of the Guados, joined by maester Seymour; she had always thought that blue-haired man had looked rather feminine.  
  
The players had entered the orb with rotating machina, swimming through the clear blue, like fish in a tank. The game had commenced in the announcements of the players' entrances, the voice on the intercom loud and clear.  
  
She watched heavily as the players battled, and the battle was fierce; a war was going on down there. About an hour into the blitzball game, Ida was still caught in fascination, as it was now Luca and Besaid, 2 to 1. Besaid was highly underestimated, but they were now in the lead. The crowd's faces building anxiety as they screamed and shouted words she could barely make out, it was confusing.  
  
Besaid had come through winning the match in triumph they raised their hands and embraced each other happily. Never had she understood how humans could be so blessedly happy. She rose to her feet, the seat making yet another creaking noise and began clapping, appraising the Besaids for their victorious win.  
  
The happiness and laughter broke abruptly. Flashes of yellow in the watery dome brought to a hushed stop; hideous, snarling fish, sharp fangs, and spines. Monsters began to pour into the stadium and the stands, people screaming in panic as they scrambled to save their own precious lives. Letting out a delayed gasp, as she gathered her realization of the situation.  
  
A monster flew down, landing hard as it stumbled into the chairs, whipping it's snarling head at her, raising its long clawed limb to strike. Ida let her body twirl instinctively, her own demonic lust for fighting guiding her body and her mind. As her slender figure twirled, the trailing of her long silken, blonde hair followed.  
  
Quickly bringing her hands out before her, a flicker of dark black aura appeared on her delicate hands, slowly getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until at last it was freed from her shaking hands. Making its way hastily to the monster.  
  
As the disc of black aura made swift, easy contact with the monster, there was an explosion. The monster was sent flying back, like a rag doll. Its bones cracked instantly as it smacked against the stadium wall. Sprawling out on the ground, its body lay motionless, smoking with pireflies as the body dissolved.  
  
Something immense landed against her backside, sending her forward, flying off of the chairs and all she knew was it was screaming in her ears, most likely a large air fiend and she was thrust forward, flying off of the chairs. Her body landed roughly, she trembled a little on own her tired arms, lying before someone, who's shadow was cast over her like a hawk.  
  
Slowly rising to her feet, her eyes were brought to those red shoulders again. Her face had met the man she saw in the cafeteria and he had already turned his glare at the snarling, spitting monster.  
  
Hoisting the immensely large blade over his left shoulder. "Stay back." Was all she heard from this mysteriously quiet man. His voice was smooth, deep, and manly; a nice voice. Her eyes caught his hand, tucked within his red cloak. He pushed the cloak material off, revealing his muscular arm; his muscles, woven like rope under his skin.  
  
He ran forth towards the disgusting monster with a smirk on his face, which was almost dangerously arrogant. Thrusting the blade down on the creatures neck, severing it's head from it's body, then it was dead. One quick strike of a man's sword had taken it's life, it's body dissolved into pireflies automatically.  
  
He slowly turned his aging body to her, his face emotionless. He held out his black gloved hand. Their hands had touched as he pulled Ida to his level. Ida let her eyes drift seeing the ever-growing fear among the panicking spectators.  
  
See saw a huge monster, an aeon! Wrapped in chains, bound to an eternal pain, as it let out a demented growl, low and rumbling in its throat. It had popped out of no were, it was anima, a long desired aeon of her personal liking; Ida was infact a dark summoner, who's aeons were usually demonic and unknown, stolen from the depths of hell.  
  
She watched in amazement as anima quickly went to work with the fiends. One by one they all disappeared in a poof of pireflies, that scattered, slowly rising to the heavens. "Maester Seymour's." "What?" She turned her head to him. He was looking at her through the corner of one warm russet eye. His voice was wise and knowledgeable, cram packed with experience. " Maester Seymour's aeon, anima." " It belongs to him? I see...," She said plainly, a little jealously rousing in her voice "What is your name girl?" "Its Ida, what about you?" Her voice was cool and collective as usual.  
  
Their conversation was off to a friendly start, but when she said her name it was if she poured cold water on his lap, his one lone eye widened in surprise as if her short, three lettered name had rung a bell.  
  
His face retracted back to its normal state " My name is Auron. I need to find Tidus." Great, he needed to find Tidus, and he is telling me this why? I don't even know who the hell Tidus is.  
  
She mused for a split second, before the silent guardian began walking, hoisting the mighty blade with him, heading to the dock on the left side. She quickly gathered her self and began to follow, following his ever- growing shadow. He didn't seem to mind, not showing the slightest irk of annoyance.  
  
He kept patiently trudging onward and through her parting lips "Are you the guardian who was friends with my father.?" her voice had a slight emotional tremble in it. He stopped; his backside was beginning to grow on her.  
  
Auron had known her father, a proud and noble man. He had accompanied Braska along him and Jecht on Braska's pilgrimage. Virgil Sparda was a great friend. Besides Braska, he, maybe would have been the only friend auron had in the past. Virgil had ---  
  
He stopped his musing and shook out the unkindly memories and glanced at the girl over his shoulder, that tall blond, barely a foot below his height. She had that slight resemblance of Virgil that made his gut wretch. With that one eye he looked at her face, his emotions hidden well.  
  
"Yes, we were, he was a good man." His voice remained calm, as her face expression grew blank and pale and quickly merged discouraged, which was quite understandable of the topic. He didn't know Virgil's daughter, though he had heard a few tales, most of which were good. *But can I trust her? She is still, after all, more demon than human, regardless the fact her father was THE VIRGIL*  
  
authors note KK!! I updated this damn thingy, there was a problem with the disk drive -.-;;; evil computer ( ill shoot it. MuahahahahaahahahHA! _;;; ) anywho, pllllllllllsssssssssss pllllllssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss review. NOW! I command you! ~_~. Teehee... 


End file.
